Line Drawn
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Julian Jerome was capable of many things, but even he had a line he wouldn't cross. Letting a father think his baby was dead was well over that line. When Julian discovers the full truth, he will no longer cover up Brad's lies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains spoilers from the last two shows**

**Line Drawn**

Julian Jerome knew he was not a good man. He'd done many terrible things. He'd killed stolen, and placed his family in jeopardy. He wasn't a good man. But even he had a line he wouldn't cross. Stealing a child went over that line.

Julian had been prepared to keep Brad secret about Wiley in the beginning. Brad shouldn't have done what he did, but he was desperate, and according to him, Wiley came from a homeless woman who didn't want him. Julian really should've realized how farfetched that story was, but he didn't think Brad would cross the line into baby theft.

However, things were different now. They changed the moment Julian realized that baby belonged to Michael Corinthos. He wasn't a big fan of Michael, but he was a good man, and even if he wasn't, it didn't give Brad the right to steal his child. Michael grieved for Wile…. For Jonah. Julian knew what that was like. He knew what it was to receive the news that your child was dead, and he knew what it was like for it to not be true. It nearly killed him when he thought Leo was gone, and it hadn't been nearly as long for him as it had been for Michael.

This wasn't something Julian could condone, even though he knew that telling Michael would hurt his son. It would destroy Lucas to lose Wiley. But that baby wasn't Wiley. He was Jonah, and Jonah's father was missing out on his life. He'd already missed out on over a year. He'd missed many of his firsts. Besides, the truth would come out one day, and the pain Lucas felt would be even worse. Plus, it would hurt the baby, as he got more attached to Brad and Lucas. No, this couldn't continue. Julian had to draw the line. He had to Lucas and Michael the truth.

Very briefly, Julian considered giving Brad a chance to tell the truth himself, but he knew he wouldn't. Brad was too far gone, to the point where he'd asked Julian to commit murder. He wouldn't do the right thing. He didn't even regret his actions, which was going to make the whole mess even worse.

Julian asked Lucas to come to Charlies' with Wiley. He'd also asked him to invite Michael, as he was pretty sure Michael wouldn't come if Julian called himself. He'd also called Willow. She deserved the truth too. Her baby was gone. She needed to know, so that she could grieve for him.

Lucas and Brad arrived first. Brad was holding Wiley. He looked a bit nervous.

"Hey, Julian. What's up?" Lucas asked.

Julian reached his arms towards Wil…. Jonah. The child wasn't his grandson, but he loved him like he was. This would be the last time he'd likely get to hold him. Besides, he didn't want him in Brad's arms when he realized what was going to happen. He'd actually hoped Lucas would come without Brad. "Can I hold him?"

Brad looked for some kind clue from Julian's features. Julian had told him he needed time to think the last time they spoke. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. The man wasn't giving anything away from his face.

"Brad, let Julian hold Wiley," Lucas said, unsure why his husband was hesitating.

"Right. Sorry, I guess I checked out for a minute," Brad said before handing the baby over.

Julian pulled the boy into his arms and held him close. Doing this was going to break him. He hated that he had to hurt Lucas like this, and that he'd lose the baby in his arms, but he had to do it. He was unwilling to cross the same line Brad did.

Lucas smiled at his father and son. "I'd almost think you brought us here just to see Wiley if you hadn't insisted I invite Michael."

Panic began to ignite in Brad's eyes when he heard his husband's words. There was only one reason Julian would want Michael there. "Michael's coming?"

"Yeah, Julian wanted him here," Lucas said.

"We need to go!" Brad said urgently before moving to take Wiley.

Julian used his free arm to grab Brad's arm and stop him from taking Jonah. "It ends now, kid."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked. He saw the fear in Brad's eyes, as well as the anger in his father's. Something was going on that he didn't know about.

Just then, Michael walked in with Willow right behind him. "Hey. Why'd you want to meet here, Lucas. Willow said she was asked to come too." He'd run into her in the parking lot.

Lucas frowned in confusion. "I didn't call her."

"I did. There are many things that are wrong right now. I asked you all here to fix them. Unfortunately, it's going to cause all of you pain," Julian said sadly.

"Julian, please," Brad begged.

Julian shook his head. "You have one chance, Brad. If you don't make this right, I will."

"Don't! Just let us take Wiley home," Brad pleaded.

Julian sighed and turned to his son. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, but there are some things even I won't do."

"You're scaring me," Lucas said with fear in his voice.

"We don't have to listen to this. Julian's obviously playing a game," Brad said before moving to grab Wiley again.

Once again, Julian stopped him. "You're not touching this child again."

"He's my son," Brad said.

"No, he's not," Julian said coldly.

"What? How can you say that?" Lucas asked in a betrayed voice.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but this is not your child," Julian said as gently as he could. He hated that he had to do this, and that he had to do it so publicly. He would've preferred to tell Lucas first in private, but he knew Lucas would confront Brad first, and he knew Brad would try to convince him to stay quiet. His son shouldn't be put in the position to try to fight the urge to agree.

"I thought you loved Wiley. You were happy for us when you found out we were adopting. You helped us try to keep Wiley. How can you say that's not valid now?" Lucas asked angrily.

"I do love him, and if you'd adopted him, he would be yours, but you didn't," Julian said.

"I don't know what you're doing, Julian, but you will give Wiley back to his parents," Michael said forcefully.

"I intend to, Michael," Julian said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Willow asked. She didn't understand any of this. How could Julian say that Brad and Lucas hadn't adopted Wiley? Of course they had. She picked them to do so.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your baby either, Willow," Julian said before shifting Jonah in his arms so that he was facing Michael as Julian carried him to him.

"Don't!" Brad exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked when Julian stood directly in front of him.

"Michael, I know you think very little of me, and you'd be right. I'm capable of almost anything. But I've lived through the lie that my child was dead. I cannot have the knowledge that another father is going through the same thing and not rectify it, not even to spare my own son," Julian said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

Julian turned to him. "I hope you can forgive me, son. This is not your baby. This is Michael's baby."

Michael gasped. The air felt like it was being forcibly taken from him as he heard the words. It couldn't be true though, right? His baby died. Julian was playing some kind of game, getting revenge against his father. Wiley was Willow's child, and he'd been adopted by Brad and Lucas.

Julian turned back to Michael and held Jonah out for him.

Michael took a step back. He'd never hesitated to hold Wiley before. He loved that baby like his son. But now he was being told that he was his baby, and the longing to have Jonah was just too much. His son was gone.

"This is your child, Michael. Nell and Brad conspired to take him away from you. Think through everything and you'll know it's true," Julian said.

Michael did think it through. He thought of the first time he saw Wiley. He'd been too consumed in grief at the time, but Brad was off. He seemed really nervous being around him. He was that way many times that Michael was around, and particularly when he held Wiley. He also remembered Nell saying she wanted to tell him something about Jonah, but making up something stupid when she saw the picture of his girlfriend. Finally, Michael considered Wiley's heart condition, the same one he'd had when he was a baby. The coincidences were many. "Jonah?"

Julian took a step forward and held the baby out again.

This time, Michael didn't hesitate to pull the child into his arms. He pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. This was his baby. His son was alive. He was never, ever, going to let anyone take him away again.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael cried as he held Jonah, the baby he thought just a few hours ago was his godson. For over a year, he thought his child was dead. He grieved hard. He never really stopped grieving. It became easier to get through everyday, but he still felt a giant whole all the time. In seconds, it all ended. His child was alive. He'd spent a year in agony and now it was over.

Michael cradled the boy in his arms. He wouldn't ever let him go. He was terrified that if he did, he'd disappear. "Jonah."

"It's not true. Give him to me," Brad said before taking a step towards Michael and reaching an arm out.

"Don't even think about it!" Julian said as he grabbed Brad's arm.

At the same time, Michael retreated to the other side of the room by the door. He was ready to bolt if he had to. No one was taking Jonah from him. "No! Stay away!"

"Michael, no, don't leave!" Lucas said, though he made sure not to move closer. Michael believed Julian, and Lucas was afraid Michael would run with his son. He didn't blame Michael for clinging to the belief that Wiley was Jonah. He missed his son. Now Julian was dangling a baby he said was his in front of him. But Lucas was sure this wasn't true. It couldn't be. "Look, I know how you want your son back, but Wiley isn't yours. I don't know why Julian's doing this, but he's lying."

Michael shook his head. "He's my son."

"Lucas, I would not lie about something like this. I would never wanna put you through this kind of pain. If I wouldn't do it to Michael, I certainly wouldn't to you. I'm sorry, but that child belongs to Michael," Julian said.

Lucas turned and glared at his father. "Why are you doing this? Why are trying to take my son away. I was finally ready to trust you. We let you see Wiley. Why would you do this?"

"Because he's not yours, and as much as I love you and him, I can't condone subjecting another father to a pain I've lived through," Julian said. Believing Leo was dead was the worst pain he'd ever felt. He couldn't let Brad continue to do the same to Michael.

"He is ours! We adopted him!"

Willow nodded. "Have you lost your mind. I know that is their baby. He's my baby. I gave him to them. It was public record."

"You gave them a child, but not that baby. That isn't the child you gave away," Julian said gently.

"Then where's my baby," Willow demanded to know. She didn't believe this, but if Julian was claiming that the child in Michael's arms wasn't hers, she wanted to hear him tell her where he was.

Julian turned and glared at Brad. "Tell them. It's all over. Michael knows the truth. Your lies are going to come out one way or another. You owe it to Lucas and Willow to tell them what happened to Wiley.

"Oh, God," Michael suddenly said. A realization hit him hard. Until now, he thought he'd actually buried Jonah. "Nell gave me a baby. She handed him to me. I buried him. She had to get that baby from somewhere."

Willow looked at Michael's horror and then turned to Brad, who looked like he'd just been caught in something terrible. In that moment, she knew what was being suggested and it crushed her. "No! Tell me that's not true. That wasn't my baby!"

"Willow, I'm so sorry," Michael said sadly. He hated that his miracle seemed to be coming at Willow and Lucas' expense. He didn't wish what he felt when he thought Jonah was dead on anyone.

"Brad?" Lucas asked in a broken voice. Brad wasn't speaking. He should be screaming that Julian's accusations weren't true. He should be telling him that their child was not dead. He wasn't saying anything.

Willow ran up and grabbed Brad roughly by the front of the shirt. "What happened to my baby?! What did you do?!"

Jonah began to fuss at the tension, and Michael gently rocked him.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault!" Brad exclaimed and pushed Willow off him. There was no use in denying it anymore. Julian sold him out and everyone was beginning to believe. Brad was going to lose everything. "He just didn't wake up. It was SIDS or something. He was fine, and then he was gone."

Willow shook her head and cried not wanting to believe it.

"Our baby died?" Lucas asked crestfallen. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't really deny it when the words came from Brad. Michael's child wasn't dead. His was. Wiley wasn't his child.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," Brad said.

"So, you took my baby? Why? And how did it happen?" Michael demanded to know. He'd trusted this man. He thought Brad was a good person. Yes, Brad had done some things he shouldn't have in the past, but deep down, Michael thought Brad was a good person. He never thought the man would steal his child.

"I ran into Nell on my way to the hospital. I told her what happened and she…"

"Suggested you take Jonah…" Michael finished bitterly. He could see her doing it. All Nell cared about was hurting him and his family. She used Jonah to do that, never caring what she was doing to their son. Well, he would make sure she couldn't again. She would never touch their child.

"You just gave my baby to a someone on the street?!" Willow asked angrily through her tears.

"He was gone," Brad said.

"So, you gave him to Nell? You handed our baby to a nut job?! Oh, God," Lucas said before his eyes met Michael and… Jonah. He loved that baby so much. It was hard for him to face that the child wasn't his. But he wasn't. His child was dead.

Willow looked at Brad with hate. "I trusted you. You just gave my baby to a stranger and replaced him! How could you?! You were supposed to love him."

"I did love him," Brad protested.

"Until you had my son as a replacement," Michael spoke, causing all eyes to land on him. "What kind of father are you? I loved Jonah. It killed me to lose him. I could never even think of replacing him with another child. Yes, I might have had another child, but no other child would ever replace him. I'd never just hand him off to someone and replace him with another kid. I'd never give another child his name and act like he never existed!"

Brad glared at him. "You don't know what happened! You don't know what it was like to find him dead!"

Jonah began to cry at Brad's yelling.

"Shh. It's okay, buddy," Michael consoled his child before looking back at Brad. "Thanks to you and Nell, I actually do know what it's like. I know what it's like to hold a baby in your arms that you think is your son and know that there is no life in him. I buried your baby while you set out to raise mine. What gave you the right? What entitled you to my baby?"

"He was better off with us. He was safer," Brad said.

Michael could kill him, or at the very least scream himself hoarse. But not with Jonah present. The tension was already upsetting his son. He didn't want to make that worse. "Who the hell are you to decide what's best for my son? You're a judge now? You're just gonna go around and steal babies from people you feel don't deserve them? What makes you an expert anyway. You handed your baby to a sociopath minutes after he took his last breath," Michael said in disgust.

Willow let out another sob of grief. She'd worked so hard to protect her baby, and it was for nothing. Her child didn't even live a day after he was taken from her arms.

"Stop pretending you did this for Jonah or Lucas, Brad," Julian said coldly.

"You did it for yourself," Lucas said angrily.

"No, I did it for us. We didn't deserve to lose our son!" Brad cried.

"No one deserves to lose a child, but it doesn't give you the right to steal someone else's," Michael said. He was sorry that Brad, Lucas, and Willow lost their baby, but that didn't mean he should have to forfeit his son.

"I think you should go, Brad," Julian said.

"Lucas…" Brad started.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Because of you, I have to grieve for two sons instead of one. Go," Lucas ordered.

Brad looked over at Wiley longingly.

"Don't even think you're ever coming near him again," Michael said when he caught Brad's look. He moved away from the door and over towards Lucas. "Don't think this is over either. You and Nell will both pay for this."

Brad gave them all one last look before walking out the door.

A crying Willow left moments later, unable to handle her grief any longer.

Lucas looked at Michael held his arms out with a hopeful look on his face. "Please. I need to say goodbye."

"No, you don't need to say goodbye. But of course, you can hold him," Michael said before handing Jonah over to Lucas. He had no intention of cutting Lucas out of Jonah's life. What Brad did wasn't Lucas' fault. He wished he could take his uncle's pain away.

Lucas held the child close. Tears bean to stream moments later. He didn't want to give his baby up. It was killing him. But he wasn't his baby. Michael had lost enough time with his son. He deserved to have him back.

Michael walked over to Julian and stuck his hand out. He never thought he'd willingly shake Julian Jerome's hand, but he owed the man for what he did today. "Thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you to break your son's heart."

Julian shook his hand. "No, it wasn't, but I couldn't live with any other choice."

"It was the right thing to do," Lucas said as he walked to them, Jonah still chucked to his chest. "This hurts so bad that I feel like I'm going to collapse, but Michael didn't deserve this pain, and my son didn't deserve the way he was treated. The truth needed to be told. I love this baby, but he's not mine. He needs to know that."

Michael opened his arms as Lucas went to give Jonah back to him. He pulled him to his hip.

"I think we both need time to adjust, and Wil… Jonah will need some time to learn who his father really is, but you'll let me see him after that, right?" Lucas asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, what I was to him before tonight, you are now. You will have just as much of a role in his life. You can see him whenever you want," Michael said firmly.

"Thank you. I'm sure you wanna get home. His car seat and diaper bag are in the car. I'll bring the rest of his stuff over in the morning," Lucas said in sad tone before heading for the door.

Michael followed him out.


End file.
